1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a yarn guide device for positioning, holding, and transferring the yarn, and drawing and guiding the yarn to a predetermined position. 2. Prior Art:
A prior yarn guide device is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-47849 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,866, and European Patent application No. 85109853.3). The prior yarn guide device discloses that an end of a yarn from a new package is drawn into a guide tube by air under suction for guiding the yarn from the new yarn package into a measuring and storing device when the yarn is broken. According to this prior method, there arises such problems that firstly, the end of the yarn is unstably sucked into the guide tube, secondly, a resistance generated to pull out (unwind) the yarn from the outer periphery of the yarn package becomes greater than a force to hold the yarn by air friction generated by an air flow under suction inside the guide tube when the end of the yarn pulled out from the new yarn package is drawn into the guide tube and returned to the original position whereby the end of the yarn is come out from the guide tube.
To prevent these problems, the suction force is intensified and the air frictional force to clamp the yarn in the guide tube is increased. However, a stable yarn guide can not be achieved since there occur such phenomena that the end of the yarn drawn into the yarn guide is twistedly returned, as a result, the yarn is broken so that the end of the yarn is come out from the guide tube.